


local gay is not a murderer

by baecobz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Texting, bc thts my thing now i guess fjdks, i think? im not sure if ive ever properly written fluff before, lapslock, they talk abt serial killers a lil but everythins rlly chill, theyre just gay idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz
Summary: okay, so maybe daehwi made some mistakes in the past, but he's still pretty sure that he deserves better luck.





	local gay is not a murderer

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: it started when i texted a stranger by accident asking how to get blood out of my clothes  
> ((this is def not what i had in mind when i first saw this prompt but!! i hope u enjoy reading nonetheless!!!! <3333))

_[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_tutantmeenageneetles_ ** _and_ **_baejin._ ** _]_

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[2.19 AM]_

quick how do i get blood out of my clothes

 

 **baejin.** _[6.04 AM]_

what

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.37 AM]_

lol nvm i figured it out dw

 

 **baejin.** _[6.39 AM]_

who is this?

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.39 AM]_

daehwi lol

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.39 AM]_

who else would it be haha

 

 **baejin.** _[6.40 AM]_

i think you have the wrong number

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.40 AM]_

good try woojin i know its u

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.40 AM]_

u shld knw tht id be able to find ur kkt id no matter how much u tried to hide it

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.41 AM]_

not sure what baejin is but kudos 2 u for trying to throw me off

 

 **baejin.** _[6.41 AM]_

no

 

 **baejin.** _[6.41 AM]_

that’s my name? bae jinyoung

 

**baejin.** _[6.41 AM]_

i’m not woojin

 

 **baejin.** _[6.41 AM]_

i don’t even know anyone named daehwi

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.41 AM]_

…

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.42 AM]_

what

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.42 AM]_

are u seriously not woojin

 

 **baejin.** _[6.42 AM]_

no??

 

 **baejin.** _[6.42 AM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.42 AM]_

what am i supposed to do w tht lol

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.42 AM]_

okay hes cute so what

 

 **baejin.** _[6.43 AM]_

no that

 

 **baejin.** _[6.43 AM]_

that’s me

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.43 AM]_

oh WHAT

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.43 AM]_

uhhhhh thanks for the pic i guess

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.43 AM]_

what do u want me to do w tht tho haha

 

 **baejin.** _[6.43 AM]_

i just

 

 **baejin.** _[6.44 AM]_

i’m not woojin

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.44 AM]_

yeah i got tht

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.44 AM]_

OH

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.44 AM]_

u were tryin to prove it, i got u

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.44 AM]_

but yeah lol i believe u dw

 

 **baejin.** _[6.44 AM]_

okay

 

 **baejin.** _[6.44 AM]_

thanks?

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.45 AM]_

shit sorry i texted u at ass oclock asking abt bloodstains

 

 **baejin.** _[6.45 AM]_

nah u’re fine

 

 **baejin.** _[6.45 AM]_

definitely not what i expected to wake up to tho

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.45 AM]_

himfh gdo

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.45 AM]_

i swear im not a serial killer or anything

 

 **baejin.** _[6.46 AM]_

stop

 

 **baejin.** _[6.46 AM]_

the more u tell me the more suspicious u seem

 

 **baejin.** _[6.46 AM]_

also when the police call me in for questioning i want to be able to say i don’t know anything

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.47 AM]_

IM NOT A SERIAL KILLER

 

 **baejin.** _[6.47 AM]_

alright alright

 

 **baejin.** _[6.47 AM]_

i don’t want to get roped into ur murder business

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.47 AM]_

dUDE

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.47 AM]_

i swear im not a murderer

 

 **baejin.** _[6.47 AM]_

mhmm

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.48 AM]_

IM SERIOUS

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.48 AM]_

how do i have to prove to u tht im not a serial killer

 

 **baejin.** _[6.48 AM]_

idk it sounds like a you problem

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.48 AM]_

d u d e cmonnnn

 

 **baejin.** _[6.48 AM]_

hey u’re the one who texted me at 2 am asking how to get blood out of clothes

 

 **baejin.** _[6.48 AM]_

u did this to urself

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.49 AM]_

okay but tht wasnt bc i KILLED SOMEONE

 

 **baejin.** _[6.49 AM]_

literally how else would u explain it

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.49 AM]_

i lent a sweatshirt to a stranger on the bus and they got a bloody nose

 

 **baejin.** _[6.49 AM]_

they just… bled onto ur clothes?

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.49 AM]_

i mean yeah

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.50 AM]_

they said tht they had a job interview later n they were wearing a rlly nice outfit so i just told them to like. bleed away idk

 

 **baejin.** _[6.50 AM]_

that makes absolutely no sense

 

 **baejin.** _[6.51 AM]_

why didn’t they just use a tissue or something

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.51 AM]_

they didnt have any

 

 **baejin.** _[6.51 AM]_

so they just bled onto a stranger’s sweatshirt

 

 **baejin.** _[6.51 AM]_

on a bus

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.52 AM]_

yes???

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[6.52 AM]_

why is that so hard to believe

 

 **baejin.** _[6.52 AM]_

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **baejin.** _[6.52 AM]_

anyways i have to get to class so please don’t murder anyone while i’m gone

 

\--

 

not even three hours after having sent The Most Regrettable Text, daehwi can’t help but feel like his throat has been running a little dry, and his chest just a bit too tight over his lungs.

“stop freaking out,” woojin sighs, “you’ll probably never talk to him again.”

“i _know_ .” daehwi wails, because jinyoung’s so fucking cute and it makes daehwi Feel Things and they’ve only talked to each other once. “i’m pathetic. i’m gay and pathetic. _god_.”

“you’re not too pathetic.” woojin points out. daehwi gives him a mournful look from beneath his pile of blankets, and his friend does little more than shrug. “okay, so you’re a little pathetic, but that’s just how you are. it's like a trademark of your personality.”

“but i feel even more pathetic than usual.” daehwi fidgets with the edges of one of the blankets, fingers tugging at feather tips and loose stitching. woojin gives him what’s probably supposed to be a sympathetic look, but it feels more berating than anything. “he’s just so _cute_ , woojin. so cute! how can he send me a picture of himself and just expect me to not fall in love with him?”

“what’s up, gays?” jaehwan yells, and daehwi just looks up in time to see the older boy nearly kick the door down and toss himself full-force onto daehwi’s bed. he lands on top of daehwi’s arm and manages to kick woojin in the neck, the following cacophony of yells and curses barely settling down in time for jaehwan to interrupt, “who’s the cute guy you were screaming about on snapchat?”

“ _oh my god_ .” daehwi wails. jaehwan and woojin cackle from their spots on the floor. ( _they deserve to be on the floor_ , he thinks bitterly, _cruel and insensitive as their own_ friend _is suffering not two feet away from them. unbelievable_ .) “i accidentally texted him instead of woojin and i asked him how to get blood out of my clothes. and i called him _cute_.”

“could’ve been worse.” jaehwan notes, and it takes every fiber of daehwi’s willpower to stop himself from slapping his supposed friend. “hey, don’t look at me like that, you say weirder shit to me on a daily basis and i still talk to you.”

“that’s only because you don’t have any other friends.” woojin snickers into his palm, only stopping when jaehwan smacks his arm. “no, but daehwi, this all could’ve been avoided if you had just asked for my kakao talk instead of creeping around and messaging strangers.”

“fuck you, i’ll creep around whenever i want.”

“even if it means accidentally messaging that guy?”

daehwi can’t even help the wistful sigh that slips out of his mouth, nodding along helplessly.

“ _dude_ ,” jaehwan grins, “young love is so cute.”

“leave me alone.” daehwi kicks at jaehwan’s shoulder, but he can’t force the smile off of his face.

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_tutantmeenageneetles_ ** _and_ **_baejin._ ** _]_

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[10.48 PM]_

hey just wanted to say sorry again for texting u earlier

 

 **baejin.** _[10.55 PM]_

oh no i didn’t mind

 

 **baejin.** _[10.55 PM]_

i mean

 

 **baejin.** _[10.55 PM]_

aside from you being a potential serial killer, it’s not a big deal

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[10.57 PM]_

fjsdlkjd

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[10.58 PM]_

sTILL NOT A SERIAL KILLER

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[10.58 PM]_

but alright lol as long as its cool

 

 **baejin.** _[10.59 PM]_

yeah no you’re good

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.00 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.00 PM]_

me @ The Guy bc he seems so fucking cute n nice in like the 1 convo ive had w him im gonna scream

 

 **baejin.** _[11.00 PM]_

um?

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.01 PM]_

OHMGYDO D

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.01 PM]_

oh fuuucuk fukcufkuck kfukc fuk i didnt mean to send that to u

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.01 PM]_

fuuuuck sorry ohmgydoddddd

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.02 PM]_

this is so embarrassing jesu sush sorry

 

 **baejin.** _[11.02 PM]_

haha no it’s cool

 

 **baejin.** _[11.02 PM]_

good luck with that guy though?

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.02 PM]_

are u ser iosu sjfdkdl

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.02 PM]_

are u fucking w me rn

 

 **baejin.** _[11.02 PM]_

uh no

 

 **baejin.** _[11.03 PM]_

i’m serious?

 

 **baejin.** _[11.03 PM]_

haha why wouldn’t i be

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.03 PM]_

ooohgmnn ysh

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.03 PM]_

DONT MAKE ME SAY IT

 

 **baejin.** _[11.03 PM]_

say what

 

 **baejin.** _[11.03 PM]_

sorry you lost me

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.04 PM]_

are u shitting me

 

 **baejin.** _[11.04 PM]_

no?

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.04 PM]_

ohmgy od d just ignore me completely

 

 **baejin.** _[11.04 PM]_

lol okay if u insist

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.04 PM]_

WAIT NO FUCK DONT IGNORE ME

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.04 PM]_

um um u m

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.04 PM]_

how was ur day?

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.06 PM]_

are u rlly ignoring me

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.07 PM]_

fuck sorry ill stop bothering u

 

 **baejin.** _[11.10 PM]_

oh i was helping my mom bring in groceries haha

 

 **baejin.** _[11.10 PM]_

i rlly wasn’t trying to ignore u, sorry

 

 **baejin.** _[11.10 PM]_

my day was okay tho how was urs?

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.11 PM]_

oh haha cool

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.11 PM]_

but mine was good, i didnt have school so tht was nice lmao

 

 **baejin.** _[11.11 PM]_

oh u’re a student too? what year are you in

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.12 PM]_

yeah lol im a hs jr, 1 yr from graduating haha

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.12 PM]_

wbu??

 

 **baejin.** _[11.12 PM]_

hs senior lol, the senioritis is real

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.12 PM]_

OH SHIT URE ON THE HOME STRETCH THO

 

 **baejin.** _[11.12 PM]_

yea now i just gotta survive university

 

 **baejin.** _[11.12 PM]_

what are the chances tht we’re so close in age tho, lmao are u sure u’re not some 50 yr old creep

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.13 PM]_

lol i could say the same to u

 

 **baejin.** _[11.13 PM]_

hey no i sent u a picture of myself

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.13 PM]_

u cld b catfishing me??

 

 **baejin.** _[11.13 PM]_

u’re prob the one catfishing me

 

 **baejin.** _[11.13 PM]_

pretending that u’re not a murderer

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.13 PM]_

IM NOT A MURDERER

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.14 PM]_

and im not catfishing u wtf

 

 **baejin.** _[11.14 PM]_

prove it

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.14 PM]_

are u fr

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.14 PM]_

alright what r u doing rn

 

 **baejin.** _[11.14 PM]_

i’m watching tv lol

 

 **baejin.** _[11.14 PM]_

why though??

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.14 PM]_

im gonna video call u rn and we’re gonna settle the catfish thing NOW

 

 **baejin.** _[11.14 PM]_

lmao seriously

 

_[VIDEO CALL - ongoing]_

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[11.20 PM]_

STOP LAUGHING AT THE BLOOD ON MY SHIRT AND TALK TO ME

 

 **baejin.** _[11.21 PM]_

fjdksjkf

 

_[VIDEO CALL - ended, lasted 2hr 31min]_

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[1.45 AM]_

seriously go to sleeeeeep

 

 **baejin.** _[1.45 AM]_

yeah yeah i told u i’m gonna turn my phone off

 

 **baejin.** _[1.45 AM]_

u shld sleep too

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[1.46 AM]_

mm im gonna start gettin ready soon :’)

 

 **baejin.** _[1.46 AM]_

alright lmk when u’re going to bed

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[1.46 AM]_

will do!!!

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[1.53 AM]_

just finished washing up, im gonna start charging my phone n then go to sleep

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[1.53 AM]_

so good nighttttt

 

 **baejin.** _[1.53 AM]_

alright sleep well haha, good luck on ur test tmrw

 

 **baejin.** _[1.54 AM]_

good night

 

\--

 

“so what, you’re best friends now? or you’re lowkey dating?” woojin squints. _the judgment is so real_ , daehwi thinks. “are you guys a Thing?”

“i mean, no? but kind of? i don’t know.” daehwi buries his hands deeper into his pockets, skin too hot under woojin’s knowing look. this whole situation is unusual, even for daehwi, just a bit too fast and a bit too much. “i don’t know.” by this point, his words are stuck echoing helplessly in some useless loop of confusion.

“you’re so gay, dude.”

“so are you!”

“but you’re gay _for_ someone.”

“fuck, you’re right.”

woojin gives him an awkward pat on the shoulder, his smile forced but genuine, and daehwi knows his own expression is the same.

“you’ll be okay.” woojin hums. “just keep doing you, and he should love you even more than you like him. if he doesn’t, then he’s clearly not worth your time. you guys seem cute together.”

daehwi laughs, resting his head on woojin’s shoulder. everything feels just a little lighter somehow, like the entire world just lost a shade of color. it’s a weird feeling, but woojin shifts to put an arm around his shoulder, and it fades to the back of his mind before he can think twice.

 

\--

 

 _[PRIVATE CHAT between_ **_tutantmeenageneetles_ ** _and_ **_baejin._ ** _]_

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.02 PM]_

im boooored

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.02 PM]_

entertain me

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.05 PM]_

hyuuuuung :’((

 

 **baejin.** _[8.15 PM]_

sorry i was studying at the library and i had my phone off

 

 **baejin.** _[8.15 PM]_

lol why are u bored?

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.17 PM]_

AH HELLOOO

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.17 PM]_

and i told my moms friend tht id close the shop for her today but no one’s here and there’s nothing for me to do

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.18 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **baejin.** _[8.18 PM]_

oh thats nice of u, what store

 

 **baejin.** _[8.18 PM]_

u said u lived close to me right

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.18 PM]_

yeah lol here

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.19 PM]_

(pic attachment)

 

 **baejin.** _[8.19 PM]_

wait uh haha how bored are u

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.19 PM]_

really bored lmao

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.19 PM]_

but whyyy

 

 **baejin.** _[8.19 PM]_

okay so um

 

 **baejin.** _[8.20 PM]_

the library i went to is pretty close to where u are? i could walk and be there in 10 min

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.20 PM]_

OH SHIT WHAT

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.20 PM]_

wait rlly are u serious??

 

 **baejin.** _[8.20 PM]_

yeah wld tht be okay??

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.20 PM]_

OF COURSE WTF

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.20 PM]_

<33333

 

 **baejin.** _[8.20 PM]_

fjdlksjd

 

 **baejin.** _[8.21 PM]_

i’m omw now, try not to be too bored until i get there

 

 **baejin.** _[8.21 PM]_

:’)

 

 **tutantmeenageneetles** _[8.21 PM]_

<3333333333

 

\--

 

daehwi barely has time to prepare himself before a shadow passes the window and hovers by the door, all sharp lines and calm footsteps. daehwi takes a deep breath, in and out, and again.  _don't have a heart attack_ , he tells himself,  _it doesn't matter how cute he is_.

jinyoung steps in, and all daehwi can think is _fuck_.

breathing? never heard of her, sounds terrifying.

jinyoung clears his throat and offers a gentle greeting, and daehwi just can’t stop himself from _smiling_ even with his heart caught in his throat. jinyoung’s voice is a little rough, worn down after hours of work and classes and presentations, but daehwi finds himself enamored all the same.

“you look nice,” he offers, and he can’t even help the softness in his expression, not when jinyoung smiles back from under his lashes, glowing in the corner of the store like a literal angel come to make daehwi’s life a little more bearable. it’s a bit selfish to think that jinyoung could ever exist solely for him, but he’s tired and a little bit smitten, so the narcissism seeps into his thoughts before he can even brush it aside. he's not sure if it's normal to be so smitten with a near-stranger, but-

“you look good too.” jinyoung hums. even with a mere handful of words, there’s something so achingly genuine in his voice, and daehwi’s breath catches just at the sound of it. “no blood, either.”

daehwi’s laugh is a touch too forced and just a hint too embarrassed, but he hopes there’s enough shining through of whatever else it is that he’s feeling that makes his chest feel like it’s about to explode. the warmth in his cheeks is just as vibrant on jinyoung's, and daehwi's heart swells at the sight of it.

“how did studying go?” daehwi manages. he leans against the counter, marble cool under his fingers, and jinyoung laughs.

“i mean, it was studying, so,” a shrug, “just the usual.” his eyes are soft and beautiful, and daehwi feels undeniably happy. "what's going on with you?"

“not much, honestly. but actually,” daehwi tugs at his sleeves, speaking before his anxieties can even stop himself, “i wasn’t going to bring this up, but since you’re here… you’re really cute and nice and everything, but what are we doing? we just met each other.” the lightness in his lungs feels infinitely more acidic than he remembers, bubbling and burning between his bones.

“we’re,” jinyoung rocks back on his heels, “talking? i like talking to you. is that okay?”

“yeah i just-” daehwi clears his throat, raw and unfamiliar and all too terrifying, “i really like you.”

“i really like you too.” jinyoung echoes earnestly. it makes daehwi feel a _lot_ of things. “are we- are we doing this? am i asking you out? do you _want_ me to ask you out?”

the response is an immediate squeaked out, “of course!” daehwi can feel the blood rushing to his face, but jinyoung is still looking at him with Those Eyes and daehwi is so, so weak.

“fuck, i’m gay and probably in love.”

jinyoung laughs, flustered and gentle and wonderful, “yeah, me too."


End file.
